


[amv] Accidentally in Love

by softerlanding



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Song: Accidentally In Love (Counting Crows), romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softerlanding/pseuds/softerlanding
Summary: Come on, come onTurn a little fasterCome on, come onThe world will follow after
Relationships: Sam Rutherford/D'Vana Tendi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	[amv] Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

> they're very sweet and i love them 😔 
> 
> again, the description is dumb but i seriously have no clue what to put there

**Author's Note:**

> any song suggestions for these two or Marliner (is that the ship name? Breckett? you know, Boimler/Mariner) are welcome
> 
> [my youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuJxsNIfRdEwS7k7iljjK8Q)


End file.
